The Bottom of the Broomstick
by dreamedreality
Summary: RonXDraco Draco Malfoy finally decides he is sick and tired of fighting with Ron and Harry. Choosing to live the way he wants to. Smiling, Laughing and making new friends. Dracos life is turning around, becoming popular is just a added bonus! What Draco didn't know, was changing his life for the better. Turned out to be much more life changing than he imagined.
1. Chapter 1

own nothing!So don't sue me please!) Please enjoy! sorry about any mistakes!

Draco Malfoy felt something was off, had been since his last fight with Potter and Weasel. Last week Draco (for fun as usual) started a fight with those prissys by saying something like.

"Hey Potter! Having fun Kissing Weasley's poor ass?"

Also as usual, Draco waited for a nice comeback. Instead he found himself pressed against a cold brick wall, looking up into the heated blue eyes of Weasley himself. His fiery red hair falling around his face, a look a purely sadistic look planted upon his face. Ron was so close to Draco that his breath cool and steady, brushed across Draco's pale skin, giving him Goosebumps.

"Malfoy don't worry about my ass. If anything I would watch yours."

With that said Ron left. Released from his armed linked cage, Draco was left jaw cracked open in disbelief, along with several bystanders. Harry followed behind Ron giving Draco a pity look. This pissed Draco off! Harry Potter giving Draco Malfoy a God Damn PITY LOOK! That was just at the top of his never ending list of problems.

Sitting in his room, glancing out the window Draco pouted, since then he had been making sure to avoid any contact with the Potter gang. Which in contrast made him bored; normally he would be able to spend his free time coming up with new insults. Now what was he supposed to do? He in no way felt up for revenge, deciding that the pricky git was not even worth his time.

Not just that but Draco had to put into consideration that these past years, Weasley had undoubtly over shot him in height and… Other things. So if Weasley and Potter decided to throw there dirty fists at him. He was pretty much screwed, and not in the good way. Standing a stretching, Malfoy walked toward his window. Slowly pushing it open, letting in the soft evening air.

Running his long creamy colored fingers threw his silky blonde waves. Sighing and breathing in the warm air. Draco came to a conclusion, which was that this whole thing was and MUST be a sign. A well needed break! Watching the setting sun, he smiled. A break from the Potter gang.. Why had he not thought of this before?

To the house of Slytherin this new and improved Draco, was shocking and alluring. Draco began with ignoring anyone who brought anything up about Potter and his friends. Instead of slicking his blonde waves back, and keeping himself to his standard absolute perfection. Draco let his hair stray in front of his face, left his shirts and robes loose, sometimes unbuttoned.

Laughing a smiling, his charm skyrocketed! A harem of both girls and boys, wanted to meet this new improved Draco Malfoy. There were people who thought he was going to be a total prick about his new personality and fame. Since it was well, Malfoy.

He kept surprisingly calm and passive about the whole situation. His light gray eyes sparkled more often and Draco's rarely heard laughter became a common occurrence in the great hall and dorms, not only students, but teachers were shocked by this sudden change in personality. This once straight-laced student with the perfect grades and ice cold exterior to match became a slacker. Skipping classes to take naps in empty classrooms, or hang out with friends.

Draco himself was also enjoying this new way of life. Annoyed at himself for not realizing the simplicity of it all. Finally Draco had an understanding of the freedom there was to being a teenager, freeing himself from his self placed shadow cast behind the almighty Harry Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

After classes got out, Draco who could usually walk the halls by himself walked with a group of friends. The Slytherin group began laughing about something incredibly hilarious, with Draco in the middle. Who happen to be finishing his joke about his cousin receiving a gruesome howler. Even as Ron and Harry walked pass with Hermione in tow.

They had heard the rumors about this new and improved Malfoy. Not willing themselves to believe them, coming to the general conclusion that this was some plan by Malfoy to take them down. Now they had no choice but to look at him. The Malfoy they knew was clearly gone, before them stood a smiling Draco. A boy who walked by giggling and eyes smiling, not even daring to glance in there direction.

It was finally the weekend; of course Draco had been invited to many parties. Though today, he happened to be very tired from the night before. Staying up half the night drinking might do that to a person. So sleeping in until noon was a godsend. So choosing to go down to lunch in his pajamas seemed like the best plan of action.

Draco gave himself a quick once over in his mirror, his hair slightly hung around his eyes. Tousled from sleep and drinking games. His striped pajamas were on the tight side, the bottoms hung low on his boney hips. The pajama shirts button up top was already stretching to its limit against Draco's stomach.

Letting his lean ivory sculpted stomach flash threw. Few students strayed out in the halls, but there was more than enough to give him shocked stares. Whispers floated quickly and by the time Draco made it to the great hall. Everybody had heard Draco Malfoy was eating lunch in his pajamas. Giggles from girls echoed from all around, screaming with joy as they caught a fleeting look at his stomach and ruffled bed head.

After stuffing his face, Draco stood. Yawing and in the middle of a stretch, when Harry and Ron walked by. Two buttons met there limit, the elastic snapping loudly. Breaking free the buttons flew forward, falling at Ron's feet. Draco's pajama shirt flying open exposing his stomach in a flash of creamy ivory. Ron and Harry looked up at Draco, there reactions untraceable. Draco only sheepishly grinning back as girls screamed all around at the sight. Then looking down to his own half naked self, still grinning he walked toward he ex enemies.

"Sorry about that, looks like its time for new pajamas eh?" Proceeding to bend over and grasp the button in front of Ron, Draco's arms felt hot. Shocked from the sudden heat, he became even more shocked when he realized what they really were. The heat was from hands, Harry's and Ron's hands to be more exact. Grabbing him and pulling him out of the great hall.

Not allowing him the chance to struggle, as he was dragged into an empty classroom. Throwing him down and locking the door with a spell behind them. Draco stood slowly and backed against a wall, managing to lean against it in a relaxed fashion. Even after being kidnapped, Draco's voice came out crisp and clear.

" What do you two want?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What's wrong with you!?"

Harry almost screamed. Draco's eyes grew wide with shock. Unnerved by the raw emotion he heard in Harry's voice.

"Huh?" was all that managed to come out, of Draco's mouth. "You're totally different Malfoy! Go back to the way you were before!"

Harry was practically shouting Draco into the opposing wall. While Ron, only looked down at the floor seemly embarrassed by Harry's outburst. Draco's jaw fell, thoughts racing through his mind. What the hell was going on! Have they finally gone completely mental? Draco looked from the blushing Weasley then to the angry Potter. Concluding that his mental theory was most likely correct. Slightly recovered from the yelling Draco stood taller.

"Excuse me but I am not going to have anyone, especially you two. Tell me to change!"

Taking advantage of the moment Draco began walking toward the door. Smiling at the silence which followed his statement, Draco found himself caught between Ron and the door. Looking up into the eyes of the tall red head, Draco saw a spark of emotion. An emotion he had never seen before from Ron and it scared him. Clearing his throat Draco spoke again. His voice flowing out rich and deep.

"I have my own life to live, leave me be unless you truly liked treating me the way I once treated you?"

Satisfied with his speech Draco looked up at Ron, looking for his reaction. Instead of finding anger, like he clearly saw in Harry's eyes. Ron only looked hurt and frustrated, and another feeling too. Draco just couldn't put his finger on it; maybe he was even afraid to. To both Harry and Draco's surprise, Ron turned and unlocked the door. Draco wasted no time in leaving them alone in the dust filled classroom.

A few weeks after there little "meeting", Draco was taking a stroll alone. The air was becoming cooler. The leaves began turning shades of golden, standing out beautifully against the remaining greenery. When Draco was a far enough distance from the Hogwarts building, he laid down in a soft patch of grass. The boy's thin muggle clothing sinking into the soft earth, blonde hair falling everywhere. Staring into the cloudy sky, Draco thought about many things. Included in these many things was that little Potter/Weasely episode. Ha! Draco thought bitterly. Reenacting the whole episode in his head, Draco uncovered the obvious.

That they actually missed him fighting with them! How disturbing. Here he had swore, that his change in personality was for there better! Draco closed his eyes for a minute. Opening them again, a shadow was being cast down over his body. Glancing backward, Draco's eyes went wide. "Weasely?"

Draco spoke out loud. Quickly he started to sit up, then to be suddenly rammed back into the soft ground.

"Stay put."

Ron breathed. His tone serious and deadly, his head hung above Draco's face. Fiery hair falling beautifully around his face, Ron's blue unblinking eyes sharp and lustful. "What on earth are you doing!?" Draco stuttered.

Unable to keep his cool, Draco happened to be very much concerned with the situation at hand. Never, has he seen such a predatory look come from Weasely. Ron's answer was to keep looking at his prisoner. His grasp becoming tighter. Finally Ron spoke, voice coming out, crackly and uncontrolled.

"Malfoy…You did this to yourself. Turns out I actually liked you're half arsed taunts." Draco gulped. Thinking, okay now Weasely has finally gone completely mental.

"What are you on Weasely! Release me you git!"

Ron smiled looming closer. Letting his cool breath fall onto his neck, Draco shivered. His skin crawling, Ron still pressing Draco firmly to the ground, laid his head over Draco's shoulder. Blowing a cool puff of air into his ear, Draco froze. Ron then reached his lips out and began nibbling Draco's earlobe. Licking his ear and slowly moving down his soft pale neck.

Draco only grew stiffer from the shock. Finding a fleshy part of the neck, Ron took a huge bite. Draco gasped, as Ron bit and sucked. The pain mixed with strange pleasure woke Draco up from his frozen daze. In his defense Draco struggled against Ron, thrashing his legs and arms. Trying to grasp anything to help him escape, there was no way he was going to loose to Weasely.

After about a minute of constant sucking and licking and Draco's repeated and repeated attempts to free himself. Ron released his hands, letting Draco free. Draco shot up quickly, brushing himself off. Ron stood watching his every move. Glancing back to Ron and himself, Draco kept checking the distance between them, to make sure it had not changed.

There eyes locked, for a moment they only looking at one another. The winds rustling of the leaves and wind whooshing there hair, became the only sounds. Draco snapped out of it as he winced in pain. Touching the newly formed welt gracing his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Um thanks to a review on this story by whirlwind29 that I actually wrote this chapter! Thank you, I have been neglecting this story! I shall no more! So please enjoy! Thanks again for reminding me to continue! **

**Chapter 4: **

Draco awoke the next morning very uneager to start the day, in fact he dreaded getting up. If he got up it would mean he would have to see Ron. If he saw Ron, Draco didn't know what he would do, maybe run for his life-like yesterday. Ahh.. YESTERDAY! Draco shot up straight forward in his bed, holding his head in his shaking hands. Remembering yesterday in flashes his neck silently throbbing at the thought of Ron's tongue. Draco shuttered, how awful.

Getting out of bed then pulling a cream-colored turtle neck from his dresser, muttering bitterly how it was lucky it was fall and the weathers cold. The last thing he needed was people asking him questions, because truly if people did ask him he wouldn't have an answer. Slipping quietly out into the hall, figuring it could still be quite early. Not many students were out, if any. Draco sighed to himself, attempting to block the thoughts of Ron out of his mind.

So bent on Ron leaving his thoughts, Draco foolishly didn't look ahead while walking. Falling very dramatically with a large thud on the one he had been trying so hard to forget. Ron looked just as startled as Draco felt, staring into each others eyes. They couldn't look away, all the feelings of yesterday came flooding back. This made Draco the first to push Ron away, standing to his feet. Warding off the oncoming blush, which was crawling up his neck. Ron still lay on the cold floor, a thoughtful pensive look on his face.

Draco too embarrassed to actually notice this look, was thinking up a quick plan of escape. Draco who had decided that being a coward would be the all better choice, started in the process of turning away. Instead his arm got forcefully grabbed, and then his whole body pulled down to where Ron lay.

Draco's heart began pounding as he lay forcefully on top of Ron, while Ron himself started grinning widely.

"You can't hide from me forever Malfoy."

Ron was definitely not going to take no for an answer this time, even Draco could see that. Ron grabbed the back of Draco's head, pulling their faces together. Lips falling together harmoniously, Draco's eyes went wide at the new sensations. Draco could not fight Ron off; he just couldn't, if this beautiful tingling sensation only came from Ron's lips who was he to say no.

At first Draco did nothing, just letting Ron touch him everywhere, but Ron just couldn't have that. Ron wanted there feelings to be mutual. Ron released himself from Draco's pink lips, backing off like he didn't want them anymore. This at first gave Draco some relief, but his body obviously didn't agree with his head. To Draco's disgust he let out a small whimper out of loss of contact. Ron smiled but he didn't give in to his lust, letting Draco decide if he actually wanted Ron in return.

Draco hated himself, oh how he wanted to just run away but he just couldn't. His body was throbbing and tingling wherever Ron's long fingers had traced. He wanted more, and though his personality may have changed, he is still a Malfoy and Malfoy's got everything they wanted.

Reaching a white hand up to Ron's face, he let his fingers trace delicately over Ron's skin. Draco saw Ron's pupils widen at Draco's response. Ron who now was at his breaking point, stood up. Picking Draco up and swinging the flailing teen over his shoulder. Walking down the corridors with Draco Malfoy on your shoulders is a very suspicious. So when other kids saw Ron carrying Draco down the hall, they for sure told their friends.

Harry Potter happened to be going to meet Ron, but he also saw Ron practically running past. Then a very confused and an angry Malfoy pounding on Ron's back, demanding very loudly to be set free. Harry would have called after Ron, but the look Ron gave Harry told him that Ron didn't want to be disturbed.

This in fact was very true. Ron did not in any way wish to be disturbed. Delighted that Draco had responded, which meant he wanted this relationship too. Ron decided there should not be time wasted, what if Draco never felt this way again? Would he ever have the chance again? Would it ever be possible for Ron to fulfill his fantasy? Ron could only hope.

Once outside Ron made it to a very secluded part of the school grounds, slinging Draco over into a soft bed of fallen leaves. Draco looked up at Ron, his mind racing. Are we actually going to do it right here? Draco only had time to mentally ask one question before Ron pounced on him again.

Ron wasn't one to waste time, sure he could waste time if he had to do homework, but Draco Malfoy is a whole different story. Ron pushed Draco into the fluffy leaves, pressing their lips together desperately, their lips crashing together, tongues sliding around inside each others mouths. Exploring everything about each other, tasting the sweet nectar of the others skin.

Draco sighed with satisfaction as Ron slid his warm hand underneath his shirt, feeling up to the perky nipple. Moaning erratically as Ron squeezed it tenderly. Licking his lips Ron found the annoying turtleneck to be an obstacle, in his path for dominance. Lifting a little off of the other boy, he slid another hand under Draco's shirt. Removing the annoying piece of fabric.

Once the shirt had left, Ron latched his lips to Draco's silky neck. Carefully avoiding the hicky from the day before, knowing it must have turned into a bruise. Meanwhile Draco didn't know if he should be embarrassed or just enjoy the whole thing. Ron was treating him with such delicate mannerisms, like the redhead didn't know if this whole situation was a dream or reality. In case it was really a dream it might all fade away if Draco was too roughly treated.

Draco knew for one that this was so not a dream; this is a very real reality. Also to his horror he had began to enjoy every moment, even if he knew they had begun to go farther. Ron slipped off his own shirt and went in for another taste of Malfoy's sweet tongue.

Ron slid his warm hand down Draco's back, causing Draco to tense up in surprise. Catching his breath as Ron caressed him in a way no one had before, now Draco's moans of pleasure only increased. Becoming deeper and needier, gasping as licked his partner licked navel area. Ron's breathing began coming in ragged puffs, he wanted more but he need to get Draco ready.

Now they both had their clothes ripped off, laying beside them. Body's arched together, humming into their partner's caresses. Ron couldn't wait any longer and spread Draco's long legs. Draco blushed and looked away, too embarrassed by what he thought Ron must be seeing. Ron smiled softly, then took the next step.

Draco felt his insides expanding as Ron entered. Gasping for air at the intense pain of entry. Ron rocked slowly, Draco's whimpering loudly, until Ron found just the right spot.

Draco's eyes fluttered as the pain mixed with pleasure. Seeing that he had found the pleasure point for them both, Ron rocked in and out. Biting his tongue as to hold back his deep moans of satisfaction, the feeling reaching every part of his body.

Until both of them arched for the climax, screaming in pure and intense pleasure, once finished Ron flopped back on the leaves next to the still panting Draco. Ron lifted his arm and brushed away a sticky with sweat strand away from Draco's forehead. Lifting over the blushing blonde, kissing the tip of his nose, then leaning close to his ear he whispered.

"You're beautiful, I have always thought that. I always will."


End file.
